A social network service or site provides a computer-implemented platform that builds social networks or social relations among users. For example, a social network site allows a user to connect to others who may share interests, and for example, form a group or network of connections with others. A social network service may includes a user profile that represents the user, the user's social links (e.g., friends), and other services. Social network sites may be web-based services that allow individuals to communicate with one another over the Internet or like communications network.
Social network services or sites provide notifications from close friends and/or family, indication of approval, e.g., the count of “likes” of the user's posts, and comments on the user's posts. While those techniques may maintain a user's interest and activity, if a user drops the user's interest, shown by lack of user's on-line activity on the social network site, there exists no clear solution that identifies how to engage and revitalize the particular user's interests, especially if the user's interest was based on another user's posts, comments, and/or articles.